


Defectos

by Lezz VeggMair (Thespian93)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thespian93/pseuds/Lezz%20VeggMair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la radio no cesan de pasar una canción que ya tiene harto a Harry. Cierto día recibe una carta que resulta ser una invitación al concierto del interprete de la fatídica canción. Songfic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defectos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertecen a mi, y no son usados con fines lucrativos. Lo mismo para la canción.

Harry se encontraba en la cocina de la madriguera, ayudando a la señora Weasley con el pastel. Aquel era el cumpleaños número cinco de su travieso ahijado y él estaba muy entusiasmado dibujando con esmero micropuffs de colores por todo el pastel, por alguna razón al niño le fascinaban aquellas creaturas.

El chico soltó un resoplido de hastío cuando la señora Weasley le subió el volumen a la pequeña radio que había en la cocina, el presentador de los Cuarenta Magistrales acababa de anunciar que a continuación sonaría –por enésima vez- el éxito de la semana, una canción demasiado tranquila y empalagosa para el gusto de Harry, aunque a la señora Weasley parecía gustarle mucho ya que la cantó de inicio a fin mientras iba de aquí para allá agitando la varita en todas direcciones preparando la cena.

A Harry la canción se le hizo eterna y exclamó "¡vaya, por fin!" cuando la ésta terminó.

"Ay querido, la verdad es que no entiendo que tienes en contra de esa canción, es tan hermosa" contestó la mujer alegremente. Él solo puso los ojos en blanco, estaba completamente harto de la canción, y eso sin contar que encontraba ridículo el nombre del intérprete, ¿Magic Dragon? Demasiado cursi, pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Todo pensamiento acerca de la dichosa canción y su intérprete desapareció de su cabeza en cuanto la fiesta comenzó. Fue una fiesta similar al cumpleaños de Harry, solo la familia Weasley, Hagrid y Andrómeda. Todos disfrutaron de la música y de la comida hasta que anocheció y llegó el momento más esperado por el festejado.

Harry llevaba levitando el enorme pastel frente a él, con cuidado de no tropezar. Tal como esperaba, el niño se emocionó mucho cuando vio el pastel lleno de cremosos y coloridos micropuffs dando vueltas por la cubierta, todos rieron al ver al pequeño tratando alegremente de atraparlos hasta que Harry le dijo que sería mejor partirlo y comérselos de una vez. Como si la cena no hubiera sido suficiente, todos comieron pastel hasta saciarse mientras Hermione hacia aparecer chispas como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Pasaba de la medianoche cuando todos se fueron a dormir felices y satisfechos, Harry no recordaba un día más feliz que aquel.

Una semana más tarde, Harry se encontraba en la madriguera enseñando al señor Weasley como usar una cafetera que acaba de comprar –para enfado de su esposa- cuando oyeron un repiqueteo en la ventana. Era una enorme lechuza gris oscuro que fue a posarse en una silla frente a Harry y le ofreció la carta que llevaba en el pico cuando el señor Weasley la dejó entrar, y salió volando apenas el chico tomó la carta.

El sobre tenía escrito 'Harry Potter' en la parte de atrás con tinta plateada y letras muy estilizadas, por el frente tenía un sello de cera plateada con un dragón sobre una letra M. Harry no tenía ni idea de que era pero esperaba que no fuera otra carta de algún fan o de algún mortífago, estaba harto de esas, se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior algo que parecía ser un boleto y una carta, la carta venia escrita con la misma tinta y caligrafía que su nombre.

_Harry_

_Espero perdones mi atrevimiento de llamarte por tu nombre. Dentro de dos semanas tendrá lugar mi primer concierto y apreciaría mucho que asistieses, por lo que te adjunto un boleto de primera fila. La cita es en la sala de conciertos 'La Sirena Del Lago' en el Callejón Diagon, el viernes a las ocho de la noche. En caso de que requieras más boletos puedes solicitarlos en la misma sala antes del próximo domingo, bastará con decir cuántos requieres. Sé que no te gusta mostrarte en público, así que puedes venir disfrazado o con algún encantamiento desilusionador si lo deseas, sólo te pediría que notificaras a la sala de esto último._

_Como dije anteriormente, apreciaría mucho el que asistieses._

_Sinceramente_

_Magic Dragon_

Harry se quedó mirando la carta como embobado. Sabía que tenía admiradores en el mundo mágico, pero que el cantante que tan hastiado lo tenía lo invitara a su primer concierto era ridículo; se fijó una vez más en la carta, la escritura estilizada y la firma aún más si era posible, con la plateada D en forma de cabeza de dragón, además del tono ligeramente pretencioso de aquella carta. El señor Weasley había tomado el boleto que Harry había dejado en la mesa y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Harry acababa de leer la carta por segunda vez cuando la señora Weasley entró a la cocina y les preguntó por qué tenían esas expresiones, por toda respuesta el señor Weasley le mostró el boleto antes de que Harry pudiera impedírselo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse un segundo y luego estalló el caos, la señora Weasley soltó un chillido, Harry y el señor Weasley dieron un respingo y las dos lechuzas que dormitaban en la cocinas se pusieron a chillar, después, mientras las lechuzas daban vueltas en círculos por la cocina la mujer volteó a ver a Harry, el muchacho le tendió la carta antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Para cuando la señora Weasley terminó de leer las lechuzas ya se habían calmado y regresado a su percha. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

"Hum, Molly, ¿sabes quién es este tal 'Magic Dragon'?" preguntó con la esperanza de saber quién estaba tan interesado en que fuera a su concierto.

"No, querido, lo siento. Nadie lo conoce. Una vez dijeron en los Cuarenta Magistrales que se daría a conocer hasta que diera un concierto, pero no han anunciado ninguno. Aunque a juzgar por lo que dice la carta, me imagino lo anunciarán el lunes. ¿Qué harás cielo? ¿Irás?" la señora Weasley miró al chico, tenía esa expresión en su rostro cuando no estaba muy seguro de algo, aunque su expresión cambió a una de resignación cuando notó la mirada esperanzada de la señora Weasley.

"Supongo que sí," dijo mientras resoplaba resignadamente, "aunque no como Harry Potter, sino como Alfred Weasley," la sonrisa de la señora Weasley fue radiante.

'Alfred Weasley' era el seudónimo de Harry cuando quería salir con la familia sin llamar tanto la atención, era increíble lo que unos pequeños cambios podían hacer con su apariencia. Hermione le escondía la cicatriz con un hechizo desilusionador, le teñía el cabello de rojo Weasley y le cambiaba los ojos a un azul ligeramente grisáceo. Así fue como Harry entraba dos semanas más tarde a 'La Sirena Del Lago' acompañado de una emocionada señora Weasley, una nerviosa Hermione y una radiante Fleur, era curioso que por fin se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en música, y como ninguna de sus respectivas parejas quiso ir, Harry estaba solo con ellas tres.

Faltaba un minuto para las ocho cuando las velas de la sala se apagaron y se encendieron las del escenario, un mago de cabello negro largo salió al escenario para anunciar al éxito del momento y pedir un fuerte aplauso. Mientras el telón se abría, la señora Weasley sacudió a Harry del brazo, Hermione soltó un gritito emocionado y Fleur comenzó a aplaudir bastante entusiasmada. Finalmente el telón terminó de abrirse, revelando a un mago sentado en un banco alto, con una túnica negra, una capucha y una guitarra. El mago pidió silencio con una mano y el ruido cesó al instante, entonces comenzó a tocar.

_Standing on the edge of forever  
_ _At the start of whatever  
_ _Shouting love at the world…*_

Harry solo conocía aquella canción que tanto pasaban en la radio, así que al no ser una canción que lo tenía harto, pudo apreciarla, la canción seguía siendo demasiado tranquila para su gusto pero se dio cuenta de que la voz de aquel desconocido le agradaba bastante, sonaba mucho mejor en vivo que en la radio, y para su sorpresa se encontró disfrutando de aquel concierto. Detrás del vocalista se encontraban dos magos, uno tocando la batería y otro tocando una segunda guitarra, también se encargaban de acompañar las canciones a coro.

Poco después de una hora, el mago se levantó, dejó la guitarra en el banco e hizo un pequeña reverencia , mientras el publico aplaudia él acomodó el banco al borde del escenario y tomó de nuevo la guitarra. Justo cuando comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la cancioncilla que tan harto tenía a Harry, el mago hizo la cabeza para atrás, con lo que se le bajó la capucha, revelando el delgado rostro de Draco Malfoy. En el acto, el resto de la sala quedó en silencio, Draco dedicó una sonrisa al publico en general, era una sonrisa relajada y hasta podría decirse que dulce, nada que ver con las sonrisas autosuficientes de antaño, pero cuando comenzó a cantar sus ojos se posaron en Harry, el cual estaba en un estado de shock ante la revelación. A lo largo de la canción, Draco alternó el cantar con los ojos cerrados, dar vistazos rapidos a la multitud y quedarse viendo fijamente a Harry, a pesar de la apariencia de este.

Cuando la canción terminó, el publico se había repuesto de la impresión y se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al tiempo que el joven rubio hacia una reverencia y les dedicaba una sonrisa, Harry solo salio de su estupor cuando un pequeño objeto voló en su dirección desde el escenario, fue gracias a sus reflejos de buscador que lo atrapó al vuelo. Resultó ser un pedazo de pergamino doblado muchas veces, al punto de que parecía un pequeña pelota, dentro decía:

_Mañana a las ocho, en 'El Demiguise Dorado'_

_Reservación a mi nombre. No llegues tarde_

_DM_

**Author's Note:**

> * Es el inicio de una canción de Take That, se llama The Flood, ojalá tuvieran la oportunidad de ver el video, está genial.
> 
> El Demiguise es "una bestia hervibora y pacifica". Parece un mono, con ojos grandes y tristes, generalmente ocultos por su largo pelo plateado, con el que se pueden tejer capas de invisibilidad.
> 
> Proeto que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, será una historia corta. 
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
